A Paixão de Kagura
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: Kagura começa a descobrir um sentimento por um certo yokai de cabelos prateados... Mesmo no começo não dando importancia a ela, Sesshomaru despertaria, com sua morte, um sentimento a muito tempo adormecido KAGxSESSH
1. O Primeiro Sinal

A Paixão de Kagura

Capitulo Um

Inu Yasha teve uma briga com um yokai lobo que acabara de conhecer, Kouga. Sesshomaru ressuscitou uma garotinha chamada Rin, e depois disso, ela o acompanhava. Sesshomaru estava à procura de Narak. Mas no final das contas, ele achou Kagura, sentada sobre uma árvore olhando para o nada. Sesshomaru ficou a observa-la. Kagura estava pensando em alguma maneira de derrotar Narak e pegar seu coração das mãos dele. Mas não demorou muito ate que Kagura sentiu a presença de Sesshomaru. Ela o encara e diz:

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Kagura, indignada.

"Quero que você me diga onde esta Narak" Disse Sesshomaru.

"Você acha que te direi algo?" Perguntou Kagura a voltar a olhar para o nada.

Sesshomaru continuou a observa-la. Kagura se irrita com a sua atitude e desce da árvore.

"Se você não pretende ir embora... Eu vou" Disse Kagura, que se retirava, quando...

"Esta fugindo?" Perguntou Sesshomaru.

"Não... Só não quero olhar para cara de alguém..." Disse Kagura, sarcasticamente.

"Não seja covarde Kagura... Me diga onde Narak esta e nunca mais sabera de mim" Disse Sesshomaru.

"Você é um tolo... Se pensa que te direi algo, esta enganado" Disse Kagura, se afastando de Sesshomaru.

Nessa hora, Kanna aparece na frente de Kagura.

"Kagura, Narak a chama... E ele quer vê-la rapidamente... Vê se para de perder tempo com seu amigo" Disse Kanna, desafiando Kagura.

"Cala a boca menina, e vamos logo!" Disse Kagura, irritada com o comentário de Kanna.

Kagura chega ao castelo de Narak e ele descontente com o encontro de Kagura e Sesshomaru.

"Posso saber o que você fazia com o Sesshomaru?" Perguntou Narak.

"Ele estava querendo saber onde você estava... Esta pretendendo te matar, com certeza" Disse Kagura.

"Então, quero que você o elimine... Ele pode acabar atrapalhando meus planos" Disse Narak, dispensando Kagura.

Kagura esta do lado de fora do castelo de Narak e começa a pensar:

"Porque ele mesmo não acaba com Sesshomaru? Eu é que tenho que fazer o trabalho sujo... Estou começando a achar que o Narak é um grande covarde! Acho que esse vai ser o pretesto perfeito para acabar com Narak!" Pensava Kagura.

No dia seguinte, Kagura resolve procurar Sesshomaru e entregar Narak. Ela o encontra numa floresta, sentado debaixo de uma arvore enquanto Rin e Jaken dormiam. Ele a olha e diz:

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Sesshomaru, com seu ar esnobe.

"Você realmente quer saber onde Narak esta escondido?" Perguntou Kagura.

"O que você pretende?" Perguntou Sesshomaru.

"Você quer ou não quer saber onde esta o Narak?" Perguntou Kagura, impaciente.

"Não está obvio?" Disse Sesshomaru, com sarcasmo.

"Eu te direi onde ele esta" Disse Kagura.

"O que você pretende fazer?" Perguntou Sesshomaru.

"Isso não interessa a ninguém... Se você quer realmente ir atrás dele, me siga, pois estamos perto" Disse Kagura.

Enquanto Rin e Jaken dormiam, Sesshomaru resolve ir junto com Kagura. Não muito longe dali, ela mostra a Sesshomaru o castelo de Narak. Sesshomaru atravessa a barreira e vai atrás de Narak. Kagura o espera. Passadas 2 horas, Sesshomaru aparece, voltando para onde estava Kagura, apoiado-se na espada. Quando ele vê Kagura, desmaia. Ele estava ferido (o grande Sesshomaru ferido! Isso num acontece tdo dia! P) Kagura corre para ajuda-lo. Pela primeira vez ela estava sentindo medo. Medo que ele morresse. Ela já havia notado que toda vez quer ela se encontrava com Sesshomaru se sentia estranha. E agora, sentindo medo que ele morresse.  
O que estava acontecendo com ela. Kagura estava cuidando dos ferimentos dele, quando ele acorda.

"O que você pensa que esta fazendo?" Perguntou Sesshomaru, que empurra Kagura.

Ela, com raiva, porque pela primeira vez ela estava ajudando alguém, parte para cima de Sesshomaru, segura seu braço (pelo menos o único que ele tem) e coloca a mão sobre o peito dele.

"Olha aqui... Eu estou te ajudando e você ainda vem com ingratidão? Deveria me agradecer!" Disse Kagura.

"Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém!" Disse Sesshomaru.

"Cala a boca e deixa eu terminar!" Disse Kagura, quase gritando.

Sesshomaru não diz nada. E Kagura acaba de enfaixa-lo. Depois disso, eles ficam esperando Rin e Jaken voltarem. Quando eles voltam Kagura vai embora. E Rin conclui:

"Nossa... Essa moça estava muito preocupada com o Senhor Sesshomaru ne Senhor Jaken?" Disse Rin.

"Também acho...Ssssera que...Não, não pode ssser" Disse Jaken, pensando alto.

"O que Senhor Jaken?" Perguntou Rin, confusa.

"Nada Rin, nada" Disse Jaken.

Passou uma semana depois daquele incidente. Sesshomaru foi procurar Kagura, e perguntar a ela o porque dela ajudá-lo. Depois de uma hora de procura, ele a acha, sentada em uma pedra, vendo o sol se por e a noite chegar. Sesshomaru só a observava, quando ela se vira para ele e pergunta:

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Kagura.

"Posso saber porque você me ajudou naquele dia?" Perguntou Sesshomaru.

Kagura não diz nada, apenas olha para ele. E eles ficam se observando por uns instantes, ate que Kagura se levanta e vai em direção a floresta, quando para ao lado de Sesshomaru e diz:

"Eu não sei..." Disse Kagura, que volta a andar em direção a floresta.

Uma semana depois, Kagura estava à procura de fragmentos a mando de Narak, quando um yokai aparece. No inicio ela achava ele um fracote, mas descobriu que ele tinha três fragmentos e acabou se tornando muito forte. Kagura luta com ele e vence, mas sai gravemente ferida. Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Sesshomaru estava andando quando sentiu um cheiro forte de sangue, e vai verificar. E ele encontra: Kagura estava com seu kimono coberto de sangue. Kagura vê Sesshomaru e não fica nada contente (pelo menos por enquanto).

"O que você quer?" Pergunta kagura, com um pouco de dificuldade para falar.

"Como você é fraca Kagura..." Disse Sesshomaru.

"Cale essa sua boca... Não estou com um pingo de humor pra escutar suas idiotices" Disse Kagura.

"Esta querendo ser derrotada novamente?" Perguntou Sesshomaru.

"A unica coisa que eu quero é que você saia da minha frente!" Disse Kagura.

Sesshomaru faz o que ela diz e sai andando. Kagura estava vendo tudo rodando quando, de repente, fica tudo escuro e ela perde a consciencia. Rin e Jaken estavam esperando o Sesshomaru voltar. Quando ele aparece, Rin diz:

"Como esta a senhorita Kagura?" Perguntou Rin.

"Vamos embora" Disse Sesshomaru, andando junto com Jaken.

Rin estava parada, olhando para a floresta.

"Senhor Sesshomaru? Você não vai ajudar a Senhorita Kagura?" Perguntou Rin.

Sesshomaru para de andar e de costas a Rin, diz:

"Para que eu iria ajudar aquela tola yokai?" Disse Sesshomaru.

"Porque ela cuidou do senhor quando estava ferido" Disse Rin.

Sesshomaru odiava admitir, mas estava devendo um favor a Kagura. Ele foi atras dela junto com Jaken e Rin. Chegando lá, eles vem Kagura caida e bem ao lado dela, uma poça de sangue.

"Rin, vá buscar água e Jaken comida..." Disse Sesshomaru.

Rin foi buscar agua e Jaken olhava Sesshomaru curioso. Estava estranhando a atitude do mestre.

"Anda logo Jaken!" Disse Sesshomaru.

Jaken sai correndo. Sesshomaru cuida dos ferimentos de Kagura e esperou ela recobrar a consciencia. Quando ela acordou, olhou em volta e viu Sesshomaru ao lado dela, sentado olhando para Rin brincando com Jaken.  
Kagura se senta e olha para Sesshomaru sem entender nada.

"O que você..." Disse Kagura.

"A Rin me pediu para ajudar você... Agora que esta melhor, já posso ir" Disse Sesshomaru se levantando.

"Rin, Jaken... Vamos" Disse Sesshomaru, andando quando...

"Espera!" Disse Kagura

Sesshomaru para e olha para Kagura. Ela se levanta e vai ate ele.

"Obrigada" Disse Kagura.

Eles estavam agora, somente se olhando. Kagura parecia enfeitiçada nos olhos amarelos de Sesshomaru. De alguma forma Sesshomaru começou a se aproximar dos lábios de Kagura. Seus lábios estavam muito próximos, mas...

"Sesshomaru!" 


	2. O Beijo

Era Inu Yasha que tinha sentido o cheiro de seu irmão e foi correndo atras dele (obviamente para arrumar encrenca). Inu Yasha percebeu a aproximação de Kagura e Sesshomaru.  
E é claro, não desperdiçou a oportunidade de rebaixar seu irmão:

"Nunca pensei que você se rebaixaria tanto a ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas. Ainda mais com a Kagura" Disse Inu Yasha.

Os dois se olharam e ficam vermelhos.

"Cala a boca meio-yokai! Nos estávamos apenas conversando..." Disse Kagura, corada.

Inu Yasha cruza os braços e fica olhando-os maliciosamente.

"Hum... Conversando ne? Não estava parecendo..." Disse Inu Yasha, sarcasticamente.

Sesshomaru não dizia uma palavra. Kagura estava super corada e louca de raiva.

"Seu meio yokai ridículo...Eu não vou perder meu tempo com você..." Dizendo isso, Kagura vai embora sobre sua "pena".

"O que foi Sesshomaru? Não vai atrás dela?" Pergunta Inu Yasha.

"Eu não te devo satisfações Inu Yasha! Adeus!" Disse Sesshomaru.

E ele também vai embora.  
Passa-se 3 dias e Kagura vai procurar Sesshomaru para agradecer novamente a ajuda. Ela o encontra perto de um Rio. Ele estava sozinho, pois Rin e Jaken estavam na floresta procurando comida e lenha.

"Sesshomaru..." Disse Kagura, meio sem graça.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Sesshomaru, de costas para Kagura.

"Eu vim lhe agradecer novamente pela ajuda... Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para retribuir..." Disse kagura.

"É... Tem uma coisa que você pode fazer" Disse Sesshomaru.

"E o que é?" Perguntou Kagura.

"Me mostrar o novo local que aquele covarde do Narak se escondeu" Disse Sesshomaru.

"Você vai querer lutar com ele de novo? Esta ficando maluco? Ele já te derrotou uma vez, vai querer perder de novo!" Disse Kagura. (perceberam q ela ja esta fikando mais preocupada com a segurança dele?).

"Porque esta tão alterada? Eu só quero saber onde ele esta... Vai me dizer ou não? Se não quiser eu não vou ficar mais perdendo tempo aqui" Disse Sesshomaru.

"Esta bem... Eu te mostro" Disse Kagura.

Kagura o levou ate o castelo de Narak. Sesshomaru entrou, mas Kagura teve um pessimo pressentimento e foi atras dele. Sesshomaru começou a lutar contra Narak. Mas, um yokai apareceu atras de Sesshomaru e ia ataca-lo quando Kagura o protege com seu corpo.  
Kagura cai ferida no chão. Sesshomaru não entendeu o porque dela ter feito isso. Ele foi ate ela a pegou no colo e fugiu. Rin e Jaken brigando quando Sesshomaru chega. Ele poe Kagura no chão, mas percebe que ela estava morta. Sentiu um aperto no peito, uma angustia. Nunca em toda a sua vida havia sentido isso. Rin começou a chorar. Ninguém entendeu o porque.

"Rin... O que foi?" Perguntou Jaken.

"Tadinha da Senhorita Kagura, ela gostava do Senhor Sesshomaru... Eu queria que eles ficassem juntos! Eles iam formar um casal tão lindo!" Disse Rin.

Sesshomaru não pensou duas vezes, pegou a Tenseiga e trouxe de volta Kagura.  
Ela abre os olhos aos poucos e vê que Sesshomaru estava com uma lagrima em seu rosto. Kagura e Sesshomaru se olharam. Rin, puxou Jaken pelo braço para deixar Kagura e Sesshomaru sozinhos. Kagura se levanta e coloca a mão no rosto de Sesshomaru.

"Nunca pensei que te veria chorando" Disse Kagura.

"Não seja tola" Disse Sesshomaru, se afastando e ficando de costas a Kagura.

Ela sorri discretamente e vai se aproximando de Sesshomaru. Ela fica de frente para ele e encara novamente aqueles olhos amarelos.

"Antes que Narak descubra tudo, preciso te dizer uma coisa que eu descobri a pouco tempo..." Disse Kagura.

Ela segura a nuca de Sesshomaru e lhe da um terno beijo. 


	3. A Batalha Final

A Paixão de Kagura

Capitulo Tres

Sesshomaru já não conseguia mais esconder o que sentia. Segurou a cintura de Kagura e correspondeu ao beijo. O beijo começou a ficar mais intenso quando Kagura se separa bruscamente de Sesshomaru.  
Ela fico olhando-o e diz:

"Agora eu preciso ir... Se Narak descobrir..." Disse Kagura.

Então, Kanna aparece dentre as árvores:

"Tarde demais... Ele já descobriu" Disse Kanna.

E ela desapareceu.

"Pirralha maldita!" Disse Kagura, irritada.

"Porque você esta tão preocupada?" Perguntou Sesshomaru.

"Porque um apertãozinho no meu coração que esta com Narak... Eu já não estarei mais viva!" Disse Kagura

"Então, é assim que ele te manipula?" Perguntou Sesshomaru.

"Exatamente..." Disse Kagura.

"Quanto ao seu coração, não precisa se preocupar" Disse Sesshomaru.

"Porque?" Perguntou Kagura.

"Quando eu para o castelo de Narak na segunda vez, eu vi que havia potes... Eu já sabia a história do seu coração nas mãos de Narak... Pedi para Rin e Jaken pegarem aqueles potes" Disse Sesshomaru.

Kagura não estava acreditando. Agora, ela não precisava mais esconder-se de Narak nem ser mais subordinada por ele.

"Mas... Porque você fez isso?" Perguntou Kagura.

"Porque eu já sabia o que sentia... Mas não queria me conformar e nem admitir..." Disse Sesshomaru.

Kagura o abraçou e eles ficaram ali, abraçados, por um bom tempo.  
Desde então, Kagura se juntou a eles e ficavam vagando por ai. Um dia, eles se encontraram com a turma do Inu Yasha. E para variar, Inu Yasha foi colocando lenha na fogueira:

"Para quem me disse que estava apenas conversando aquele dia..." Disse Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha! SENTA!" Disse Agome.

"Ahhhh... O que eu fiz dessa vez?" Perguntou Inu Yasha.

"Para de se intrometer na vida do seu irmão... É por isso que vocês vivem brigando!" Disse Agome. 

"A Agome tem razão... Porque vocês não tentam se dar melhor?" Perguntou Kagura.

Mirok, Sango, Agome e Inu Yasha ficaram boquiabertos ao ver a mudança de Kagura.

"Não... Espera um minuto... Desde quando a Kagura esta tão boazinha assim?" Perguntou Inu Yasha.

"Desde que ela começou a namorar o Senhor Sesshomaru!" Disse Rin, inocentemente.

"Rin!" Disse Sesshomaru.

Kagura sorri. Inu Yasha e os outros estavam pasmos. Kagura e Sesshomaru?

"Meu irmão esta com a bola toda!" Disse Inu Yasha.

"Cale a boca... Pelo menos, eu tenho alguem..." Disse Sesshomaru.

Inu Yasha partiu para cima de Sesshomaru. Mas Kagura os impediu de lutar.

"Parem vocês dois!" Disse Kagura.

"Vocês tem que tentar se dar melhor!" Disse Agome.

"Esquece! Jamais vou ficar amigo desse meio-yokai!" Disse Sesshomaru.

"Para de ser orgulhoso... Só porque é meio-yokai não quer dizer que ele seja insignificante ou fraco... Veja o exemplo do Narak!" Disse Kagura.

"O que! O Narak é meio-yokai?" Perguntou Inu Yasha.

"Ele é... Vocês sabem que ele era Onigumo antes... E depois que Onigumo deu seu corpo para os yokais, Narak nasceu, ou seja, a partir de um humano Narak nasceu" Disse Kagura.

"Então, ele deve ter a mesma fraqueza que o Inu Yasha!" Disse Agome.

"Ele também perde seus poderes, por ser um meio-yokai, mas infelizmente ele consegue escolher o dia para isso... Ele controla o dia que ele ira perder seus poderes de yokai. Já com Inu Yasha, isso não acontece" Disse Kagura.

Então, do meio das árvores, Narak aparece, com muita raiva.

"Você me traiu Kagura! Você voltara para meu corpo agora!" Disse Narak, partindo para cima de Kagura.

Sesshomaru o impede e eles começam a lutar. Inu Yasha se junta à luta também. Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha ficavam brigando e acabaram levando uns golpes por causa disso. Kagura e Agome fizeram com que eles parassem de brigar e se unissem para derrotar Narak. Todos se juntaram a luta e juntos derrotaram Narak. Depois dessa longa batalha, eles resolvem descansar. Sango estava sentada numa pedra em frente a um pequeno rio. Mirok estava do lado dela, observando o movimento do rio. Inu Yasha estava sentando na grama com Agome a seu lado. Sesshomaru e Kagura estavam abraçados olhando o céu amarelado daquele fim de tarde. Todos estavam pensando no que aconteceria de agora em diante. O que fariam, se iam se encontrar novamente. Sango estava pensando em Koraku.

"Onde será que Koraku esta? Já destruímos Narak, mas eu não sei onde ele esta" Disse Sango, preocupada.

"Eu também não sei... Mas, podemos perguntar para a Kagura... Ela deve saber" Disse Mirok.

"É mesmo..." Disse Sango.

Eles ficaram um minuto em silêncio, quando Mirok pergunta:

"Quando você achar seu irmão, o que você vai fazer?" Perguntou Mirok.

"Pretendo reconstruir a aldeia dos exterminadores..." Disse Sango.

"Posso te pedir uma coisa?" Perguntou Mirok.

"Fala" Disse Sango.

"Eu quero ir com você" Disse Mirok.

Sango se assustou com o pedido. Ela o olhou, e percebeu que Mirok estava com um olhar diferente, mais maduro.

"Porque você quer ir comigo?" Perguntou Sango.

"Quero ficar perto de você Sango... Porque eu..." Disse Mirok, que se aproximava e beijava Sango.

O que Sango fez? Nem preciso dizer ne?

Inu Yasha e Agome estavam muito quietos. Agome estava triste, porque agora que conseguiram todos os fragmentos, ela teria que deixar aquela era... E deixar o Inu Yasha. Teria que voltar a sua vida normal de estudante. E o pior: ela sabia que ia reprovar aquele ano. Inu Yasha estava sem rumo. Agora que conseguiram os fragmentos, não sabia aonde ia, o que iria fazer. Também estava triste, porque Agome iria partir. Decidiu convence-la a não partir.

"Agome... Você tem que voltar pra sua era mesmo?" Perguntou Inu Yasha, calmamente.

"Tenho... Eu tenho que terminar o colégio, e também estou com saudades do meu avô e da minha mãe... Bem que eu queria ficar aqui com você Inu Yasha" Disse Agome.

Ele se impressiona com o que ela dissera. Agome, num movimento rápido, abraça Inu Yasha e começa a chorar.

"Eu não quero te deixar Inu Yasha!" Disse Agome.

"Agome... Pare de chorar! Você sabe que eu não gosto de te ver chorando!" Disse Inu Yasha.

Agome tenta não chorar, mas não conseguiu.

"Agome... Tenho que dizer uma coisa antes de você partir" Disse Inu Yasha.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Agome.

"Mesmo agente brigando o tempo todo, você é muito especial para mim" Disse Inu Yasha.

Agome ficou pasma. Inu Yasha nunca tinha sido tão gentil assim. Nunca expressou o que sentia.

"Inu Yasha... Você esta com febre?" Perguntou Agome.

"Ah! Deixa eu..."

Agome não deixa Inu Yasha falar e o beija.

"Se for isso que você ia dizer, digo que sinto o mesmo por você Inu Yasha" Disse Agome.

Eles ficaram a observar o sol, que sumia no horizonte.  
Depois de uma noite quente e cansativa, Kagura e Sesshomaru foram embora. Rin e Jaken estavam esperando eles voltarem. Sango e Mirok falaram com Kagura, procuraram Koraku e depois de acha-lo, forma reconstruir a aldeia dos exterminadores. Sango tivera um filho e Mirok parecia um papai coruja. Inu Yasha e Agome foram para a era atual. Depois de três anos juntos, se casara e tiver dois filhos. Sesshomaru, depois de mais de dois meses, descobriu que Kagura estava grávida. Rin estava feliz porque ia ganhar um irmão e Jaken odiou a idéia porque ia virar babá. Apesar das diferenças e dos problemas enfrentados, se o amor for verdadeiro, os obstáculos são superados e o amor dura para sempre.

FIM

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Genti... essa fic num tah uma das melhores, eu ainda modifiquei ela, mas msm assim num sei se esta mtoo boa.  
Entao, eu gostaria mto q vcs deixassem reviews!  
bjsss 


End file.
